1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved pressure regulator, and more particularly to an improved fuel pressure regulator for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure regulators for a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine are known which contain a valve that includes a valve closing member that is forced into the closing position against a valve seat by the action of an angularly shaped valve leaf spring, and one arm of the valve leaf spring is braced on the valve closing member and the other arm is braced on a support member of a regulator housing, and in the region of its angled portion, the valve leaf spring is fixed on a pin supported in the regulator housing, and the bearing of the pin in the regulator housing contains side walls of the regulator housing that wrap around bearing bores in the valve leaf spring with parallel spacing and that extend substantially perpendicular to the pin.
One such pressure regulator is described in German Patent Disclosure DE 101 07 223 A1; the valve leaf spring is pivotably supported by the pin in such a way that there is a torque equilibrium at the valve leaf spring. The valve leaf spring braced on the support member of the regulator housing is prestressed, and the prestressing force acts as a closing force on the valve closing member. The pin acts here as a bearing point, which transmits the forces acting on the valve leaf spring to the regulator housing. If at a pressure inlet of the pressure regulator fuel pressure prevails that is high enough to generate a pressure force greater than the closing force acting on the valve ball, then the valve closing member lifts away from the valve seat and uncovers a defined flow cross section, so that fluid, in particular fuel, can flow to a pressure outlet of the pressure regulator.